submitting to the Master of Music
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Edward and Bella have a little free time when Renesmee goes to stay with Jacob. The have some "play" time at the piano. Rated for language and lemons. Co authored with LunaVengeance


**A/N: **This one shot was originally written as a RP which is the reason that each of the POV's is shorter than usual and there is some slight overlapping in time. LunaVengeance and I (fallanydeeper) had a great deal of fun writing this and we hope you enjoy it just as much as we did!

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. All plots and original characters belong to us, fallanydeeper and LunaVengeance. No copyright infringment intended.

**submitting to the Master of Music**

**Bella:**

Bella smiled as she leant against the door frame, she loved to watch Edward with their daughter, after all nobody had ever anticipated the possibility of him being a parent. It hadn't been such a shock that Bella had been able to get pregnant, this is what humans do.

She watched as Edward leant to kiss his daughter, looking down at her now flat stomach as the hazy memories of her human life filled her mind. Renesmee had nearly killed her and that in its self had nearly killed Edward. Bella had hated seeing him like that, treating him in that way but she couldn't have killed their baby. And now, looking at the two of them together, she knew she had made the right choice.

Bella's face lit up as Edward turned around and walked toward her, his arms instantly pulling her to him, snaking around her waist as he pressed his lips against hers for a moment, bending his head as he rubbed his nose along her skin, whispering his love for her.

She placed her fingers under his chin, raising his eyes to meet hers. Beautiful golden eyes, eyes she could almost fall into. Her other hand was slung around his neck, playing gently with the hair at the base of his skull, tickling softly. She closed the gap between them, barely touching her lips to his before kissing feather light kisses along his jaw line, whispering in his ear. "I love you... More."

**Edward:**

Edward chuckled softly at her soft whisper, and he pulled her tighter to him. Glancing back in the direction of Renesmee, he made sure she was still engrossed in her cartoons before picking Bella up, hoisting her against his body as he carried her into their bedroom, softly closing the door behind him and moving Bella towards the bed.

"No, my darling, I'm afraid I love _you_ more," he whispered to her, pressing his lips against hers to shush the disagreeing words he knew were about to spout from her perfect lips. They kissed slowly, one of his hands cupping the side of her face as the other molded to her hip, supporting his weight from crashing on top of her.

"You should really stop arguing that point, love," he smiled, kissing down her neck in an attempt to distract her, "I've won again and again. I hate for you to keep losing." His mouth caressed the slope of her perfect neck, his hands slipping under the back of her shirt, his fingers caressing her smooth skin.

**Bella:**

Bella smiled as he picked her up into his strong arms, carrying her through to their bedroom and setting her gently down on their marital bed. He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling at her skin. Bella's breathing, although unnecessary, began to quicken at his close proximity.

She was about to correct him when he pressed his lips against hers, no longer like blocks of ice to her, but the perfect temperature, the perfect lips, the perfect man. He kissed her slowly and passionately his hand gently cupping her cheek as he moved against her, his other hand at her waist, sending a burning heat throughout her frozen body.

She lay back on the bed, her head nestled in the pillows, Edward's body moving down on top of her, and still he supported himself for fear of crushing her, neither of them still quite used to her near invincibility. Edward's lips trailed down her neck, the heat burning in her stomach as she elicited a soft moan for him. Bella knew she wanted to argue some point or another but quite what that was had completely slipped her mind at the feel of his lips against her neck and his hand beneath her shirt, his wondrous fingers gently caressing her skin.

"Edward." She breathed, feeling almost human once more as his touches sent her brain to mush, unable to think or do anything but speak his name.

.::B&E::.

Bella came down the stairs some time later. Edward had excused himself to the bathroom for a shower after the pair had spent an awful long time working up a non-existent sweat. Vampires didn't secrete bodily fluids like humans did, but it was still nice to continue with human traditions, such as showering or bathing after a few rounds of heated love making.

Bella smiled as she entered the small family living area. Renesmee, her beautiful well behaved daughter had turned off the television and settled herself on the sofa and was currently curled up with a book. Bella and Edward knew they could trust their baby girl to know when she had watched too much TV. Bella studied the front cover of the book in Renesmee's hands, smiling softly as she read the title _Wuthering Heights_. Like mother, like daughter.

"Hey Baby." She whispered as she sat next to Renesmee on the sofa and pulled her into her arms for a cuddle. "I hear Jacob is home now. Do you want to go and visit with him? I know you've been really looking forward to seeing him again."

"Really? Uncle Jacob's back?" Nessie asked, grinning. "Can I really see him now?"

Bella smiled softly at her daughter before placing her icy lips against Renesmee's forehead. "Of course you can Princess." Bella said. "That is unless you'd rather stay home with mummy and daddy?" She giggled softly as Renesmee shook her head.

"Come on then." She said as she lifted Renesmee into her arms and carried her out to the Volvo, settling her in the car before driving off to the Res. She was sure that Jacob wouldn't mind the unannounced intrusion.

**Edward:**

Edward could hear them both despite the water running over his body. The scalding water felt good against his stone cold skin, the touch if the water reminding him of Bella's warm skin before she had turned. He smiled at the thought and closed his eyes as he remembered the sound of her beating heart. A soft chuckle escaped him as he remembered the sound - like a humming bird's wings fluttering frantically whenever he stood too close or touched her. He missed it sometimes but he would never trade the life they had now. They were the perfect family.

His thoughts were broken as he heard Jacob's name leave his wife's lips and chuckled at his daughter's excitement. He'd never understand his daughter's fascination with the dog but he wasn't so bad. He was grateful for what he had done for Bella in his absence and though they had their differences once upon a time, it was over now and things were civil - good even. He heard them leave and soon he finished his shower. He was pretty sure Bella would be coming back alone and maybe he'd go with her to pick their daughter up.

He dressed in a pair of black lounge pants, not bothering with a shirt as he seated himself at his piano. He closed his eyes, running his hands over the keys before smiling as he started to play.

**Bella:**

Bella drove past the Cullen Mansion as she made her way to her own little cottage, even from here she could hear the melodic tones of Edward at the piano. She smiled as she pictured him sitting at the stool. She imagined that he would be sitting there in nothing but pants, knowing him he was dressing casual while they had the house to themselves.

She envisioned his hands gliding seamlessly over the ebony and ivory keys and felt her body beginning to respond to him, even though they were not even close to each other. Just from remembering his hands this morning, moving across her body, working her body like only he could.

She let out an animalistic growl the nearer she got to the house. In an ideal world she would have liked to sneak up on her beloved. She wished she could quietly enter their home, come up behind him and wrap her arms around his neck while she whispered seductively in his ear.

But she knew that that was impossible. Even when she had been human she could never have gotten away with it, Edward's sense of smell was just too great and now, seeing as she was aroused, he would smell her coming a mile off.

She pulled up outside of their home and exited the car; she opened the front door and stood in the doorway, leaning against it as she watched her mate at his piano. Music had always been his first love and she prayed for his sake that it was now in third place. She hoped that she and their daughter were his top two affections, if they weren't... Well, then there would be trouble and he may as well be celibate. She giggled softly, taking in what he was wearing; her estimations on the drive over had been spot on.

"Honey, I'm home." She said with a smile, before she tucked her lower lip between her teeth, knowing exactly what it did to him.

**Edward:**

Edward's nostrils flared suddenly as he caught her scent. Then he heard the crunching of the gravel and dirt under the tires of the Volvo and he smiled. As she drew closer, he caught a different scent, a familiar scent that was very much hers and his lips parted with a soft growl, his fingers moving over the keys more intensely. He heard the car door open as he heard her footsteps; he looked up as she opened the door.

His eyes dragged down her body, memorizing the way her top hugged her body, clinging seductively to her perfect curves, noticing the way her scarf hid her beautiful neck from his hungry eyes as she leaned against the doorframe. His eyes moved lower still, almost moaning as the denim material hugged her hips the way he wished his arms were right now, moving down her powerful thighs, almost mocking him as they touched her skin the way he wanted to right now.

His eyes adverted back to her face as he heard her giggle, hearing her speak - but as he watched bottom lip being sucked into her mouth, her perfect teeth biting down on it, he lost her words, vaguely hearing her voice. His eyes locked onto hers and he cocked his head just a little, his lips tugging into a wolfish grin. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth parting with the quietest of moans as he drank her scent in. As his lids fluttered open his eyes were darkened with lust, desire - hunger. But he wasn't hungry for any animal. He was hungry for his wife.

"Come," was all he said.

The word left no room for argument, his eyes boring into hers as he waited for her to move towards him. His hands ached to touch her body as he continued moving against the keys, playing a much darker, intense tune than he had been originally. He pulled himself together. Patience he told himself. He would have her - that was without question. Isabella Cullen would be screaming his name.

**Bella:**

Bella's arousal grew with every passing second as Edward's eyes roamed her body quite obviously, his eyes took in the scarf around her neck and she smiled inwardly, knowing how much he loved to see her neck exposed. The eroticism the two of them received when he bit her during their love making sessions. For Edward it was the fact that he was now able to taste her, knowing he could do her no harm and for Bella it was simply the idea of pleasing him, of giving him something of herself that he so desperately wanted. The feel of his venom coursing through every vein in her body heightened her pleasure every time. She would do anything to please him.

She continued to chew on her lip as Edward's eyes locked onto hers. This used to be a nervous habit of hers, but after a run of the mill chat with Edward one day, he had revealed how seductive he found it and so she now willingly used it to her advantage. He closed his eyes, severing their connection as his mouth opened slightly and he elicited a small moan, too soft for a human to hear but picked up easily with her new abilities. His eyes opened and met hers once more and the sight of their darkness sent another wave of arousal around her body.

Lust - Pure, unadulterated lust shone from his eyes.

His single word command had Bella's feet moving before her brain had even engaged. She took slow steps and once her mind had caught up with her, she swung her hips seductively, pushing him to his limits, knowing that the more dominant side of Edward was coming out to play today. As she continued to walk toward him, her eyes flicked to his hands, watching as his fingers flew across the keys, the intense notes permeating every inch of her brain. Her dead heart very almost started beating once more with the anticipation of what was about to come. She could almost feel it pounding against her ribcage.

**Edward:**

As she continued biting her pouty bottom lip, he silently vowed to himself to very soon bite that lip himself. He could almost feel it under his teeth, he could almost taste her - he shuddered visibly. God he wanted her. He momentarily envisioned her sprawled out on his piano, carelessly hitting the keys as the sharp sounds mingled with their moans and grunts. It took every shred of control in him not to jump over the piano and take her. The thoughts only intensified as her scent became stronger and he knew their silent dance was having the desired effect on her body.

He smiled darkly as she instantly moved towards him, pleased that she obeyed without hesitation. As her hips begun to swing enticingly, he growled, not bothering to keep it quiet in the least. She knew exactly what she was doing and for that she'd pay. As she stopped next to him, his fingers came to a slow stop on the keys and he stood slowly. He turned towards her, looking down at her as he slowly closed in on her. He wanted so badly to tug her into his arms and kiss her, to let her know just how hungry he was for her. But he didn't. He moved in closer, lowering his head closer.

"Don't move," he said softly - though his tone was evidently firm.

His hands rose slowly, his cold fingers barely touching her skin as his lips ghosted over hers, his dark eyes staring intensely into hers as he breathed against her lips. He growled and opened his lips to bite her bottom lip with a moan, tracing it with his tongue in a slow torturous pass. With one final tug of his teeth, he backed away abruptly, bringing her scarf with him. He held it in both hands, his fingers caressing the soft silk, pleased.

"Sit," he said, motioning towards the piano bench he had been sitting on just moments ago, "eyes forward."

**Bella:**

Bella's breath caught in her throat as Edward stood up and moved toward her, breaking every single inch of her personal space. And she fucking loved it. His head moved closer and closer to her and she could smell the products from his shower on his delectable skin. He commanded her with a short phrase once more. The two words flinging her memories back to her human days when he had said the exact same thing as they had sat on her bed, in her old bedroom, right before he had kissed her.

Oh God, how she needed him to kiss her right now.

Her lips parted slightly in anticipation as his brushed lightly against hers, there but not there all at the same time. She could feel his breath against her lips, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she forced air into her lungs. She moaned softly as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth then ran his succulent tongue along it, his tongue was so close to hers she could almost taste him.

Oh, how she needed to taste him.

He pulled against her lip, roughly, once more before stepping back quickly. She felt a breeze around her neck and lowered her eyes, noticing her silk scarf firmly in his clutches. Once more he commanded her softly and she followed him blindly, taking the seat at the piano he had only just vacated. She faced forward as instructed, her eyes seeing across the piano as her ears listened for movement behind her. Eliminating her senses was always such a turn on for Bella. Having to not be able to rely on her sight or the ability to touch always heightened her pleasure immeasurably.

**Edward:**

Bella's moan sent a surge of pleasure through Edward's body and he knew it was only the start of the wonderful sounds she'd make for him. He watched wordlessly as she sat on the bench, smiling as she faced forward. He took slow, calculated steps towards her, standing directly behind her. He slowly wrapped the soft scarf around her neck, the material around the front of her neck and he gently tugged it back, pulling her body into his, the back of her head resting against his bare chest. He looked down at her body - god she looked perfect sitting there for him. He slowly lifted it up to her eyes, covering them with the silk scarf, gently pushing her forward to tie the scarf behind her head.

His hands moved down her neck, to her shoulders, caressing sensually as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"No talking. All I want to hear are sounds of pleasure," he murmured huskily, "the only word I want to her from that pretty little mouth of yours is my name while you writhe for me. Because believe me, Isabella, you will writhe for me."

His mouth descended to her neck, kissing the skin he loved so much. He moaned as her taste invaded his senses and his hands moved to her sides, moving up slowly as his hands covered her breasts, squeezing them for a moment before he grabbed her arms. He brought her hands to the piano keys and he bit her neck with a growl.

"Play," he whispered hoarsely, "if you stop, I stop, if you mess up, you will be punished, Isabella."

And with that, his hands moved to her thighs with an appreciative squeeze, waiting to hear the familiar notes.

**Bella:**

Bella sighed softly as she felt Edward approach behind her, the silk scarf gently caressing the bare skin of her neck. The back of her head was pressed firmly against his chest for a moment until he pushed her away from him and raised the fabric to her eyes, effectively blinding her as he tied it tightly around her head.

Her breathing picked up as she tried desperately to tune into her other senses, her hearing being the most imperative to her needs. His hands gently kneaded her neck and shoulders and she jumped slightly, letting out a tiny gasp as his breath brushed her ear as he spoke.

Bella let out a soft moan at his words, the deep husky tones he used turned her on almost as much as the act itself. Images of her sprawled across his beloved piano, crying out in pleasure beneath him, assaulted her mind and she squirmed slightly, pressing her legs together as she tried and failed to ease her growing need for him.

She shivered with delight as his lips gently touched at her neck, leaving open mouthed, wet kisses against her skin. Which, had she been human, would now be heated and flushed for him. He moaned, right by her ear causing a low purr to erupt from within her. His hands caressed her sides slowly, oh so slowly before covering her breasts, he squeezed them and her body reacted, arching her back as she pressed herself into him, her nipples hardening beneath her tight shirt.

His touch left her briefly until she felt his once icy fingers gripping at her arms, he pulled her arms forward until she felt the cool keys of the piano below her fingertips. She jumped and groaned as she felt his teeth nip at her neck and a growl ascend from him.

_**"Play," he whispered hoarsely, "if you stop, I stop, if you mess up, you will be punished, Isabella."**_

_What?_ She very nearly screamed at him. How _the hell can I play when I can't even see?... Jeez this is going to be more painful than it will pleasurable._

She sighed softly and shifted gently as his hands gripped at her upper thighs, before she even knew what she was doing, her fingers were gliding across the keys as she tapped out the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star'.

_CC, GG, AA, G, FF, EE, DD, C_ Bella chanted in her head as she began.

**Edward:**

Her soft sounds of pleasure only added fuel to the fire raging inside him, his hungry for her only growing more and more. He both felt and saw her squirm and when he saw her press her legs together, he moaned, wanting so badly to be nestled between her thighs. He was sure if he pressed his hand against the apex of her thighs, he'd find it damp - wet even. But he resisted. But as his hands cupped over her breasts and her nipples hardened against his palms, he wasn't sure if he'd last through his intentions without ripping her clothes off and giving in. But again he resisted.

He felt the movement of her hands before she started to play and he lowered his mouth to her neck once more, dropping sensual kisses as his hands caressed her thighs. But as he heard the song she was playing, he stiffened. His hands suddenly slammed into hers, making her fingers crash onto the keys haphazardly. The motion was hard enough to startle her but gentle enough not to damage the piano - that would come later. His mouth was at her ear once more, his tone hoarse once again.

"Surely this isn't what I've been trying to teach you for weeks, Isabella. I don't think you understood when I said any mistakes would be punished. Play - what I taught you."

But before she could set his command into motion, he brought up her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side, leaving her in her bra, jeans and whatever she wore underneath.

"Now play," he said again before his mouth opened to bite her neck again, harder this time, comforted by the thought that he couldn't _hurt _her anymore.

He knew any real punishment wouldn't hurt, but it was more than obvious what she wanted from him at this moment. And denying her would be more punishment than anything.

**Bella:**

Bella leaned her head to the side as Edward dropped kisses along her neck. She felt his body tense around her as she started to play then jumped and gasped as his hands crashed against hers; forcing her hands to clang against the keys, bum notes sounding out around them. She shivered as his breath pushed past her ear once more. His voice was harsh and erotic as he chastised her for the game she was so obviously playing with him.

_Isabella_

He had called her by her full name and under normal circumstances this would have enraged her, but these were not normal circumstances and the way he said her name sent shivers of desire racing through her body and she thought she might come just from the sound of his voice, without the need for him to touch her.

She whimpered as his teeth grazed the flesh of her neck before he bit down, harder than he had before.

The lust was building within her and she desperately needed to feel his touch, every inch of her body demanded to be caressed and loved by him, more than that. She needed to be dominated by him. And that was precisely his game.

If she wanted pleasure, then she had to play for him. She knew she would not hit all of the notes, she was still learning and now she could not even see the keys to know exactly where she was placing her hands, which meant that Edward's plan was for her to fail, yet not fail completely. She knew that this would only end one way and it would be mind blowing for both of them. But the road to their mutual want would be rocky and he would deny her time and time again before they reached that point.

She would hit the wrong notes, she knew she would and she knew that when she did, he would stop touching her, he would tease her relentlessly and just the thought of the build up to the end game had her wet for him.

Her shirt was quickly removed from her body and the breeze of the movement felt amazing against her skin. It felt like every inch of her skin was alive and tuned into his every move. She was left sitting in just her bra and jeans; she smiled to herself as she placed her hands back at the piano. Edward would get a surprise when he realized that there was nothing beneath her jeans, nothing but her skin, desperate to feel his touch.

She tentatively tapped out the first few bars of the score he had been teaching her. She played it slower than she usually would, partly because she couldn't see and she was feeling out the keys but also because she wanted desperately to not make a mistake.

**Edward:**

Edward felt every one of her reactions - her gasps, squirms and sharp breaths unknowingly teasing him further. When his eyes feasted upon such beautiful skin, he clenched his hands into tight fists to keep from spinning out of control. He felt every muscle in his body ripple with need as she silently obeyed, her movements followed by the wonderful notes of the piece he'd been teaching her and he wondered now if she knew that this had been his ulterior motive. He grinned to himself and lowered his mouth to the slope of her mouth.

"Good girl," he purred, his hand slipping around her hips and between her legs.

His hand rubbed slowly against her heated, wet centre. The sensation of it against his hand took him to the brink of madness and he wasn't sure if he could find himself back. She was always so ready for him and the thought made him even harder. In a swift motion that was meant to tease miserably, he pressed his erection against her almost naked back.

"Do you feel how hard you make me?" he growled softly.

He sank slowly to his knees behind her, his mouth making a trail of kisses down her spine as he heard closely to the piece she was playing, eager for her to make her first mistake.

**Bella:**

Bella inhaled sharply as she felt his glorious hand move to the apex of her thighs and rub gently against her heated core, she very nearly stumbled on the notes at that moment, especially when he pressed his clothed erection against her spine. She moaned softly, her want and need for him growing exponentially. She wanted to cry out and beg for him to stop this torture and take her now, hard and fast. But he had ordered her silence, the only noises he wanted to hear coming from her mouth were the noises of her pleasure, however tortured that pleasure may be. And so she would try her utmost to fulfill his wishes. After all she only wanted to please him.

She prayed that he hadn't noticed her slight hesitation in that moment but it didn't matter if he did, because the moment he dropped to his knees behind her, his hands gripping firmly at her hips as his lips trailed kisses down her spine, she had arched her back against him. Her finger had slipped from the key as she groaned shakily, her breathing heavy with need now. She waited for her punishment. She knew that if she made a mistake or stopped playing then he would stop playing with her but for how long would he tease her?

Inwardly she was smiling because she knew that no matter how much his persecution was killing her, she knew from the hardness of his erect cock that he was painfully aching for her. He would give in eventually and she would just have to be patient.

**Edward:**

Edward listened closely to the reactions of her body, barely able to keep the smile off his face, his body so attuned with hers. He knew every sound, every twitch, every inhale, every exhale - he knew her both inside and out. He could feel her body tensing minutely as she stopped herself from disobeying him and he smiled proudly.

"Good girl," he praised again, rewarding her with soft and sensual open mouthed kisses along the soft expanse of her back despite her momentary hesitance.

He kissed every inch of skin he could reach as her back arched - and the heard it. The odd note that didn't belong in the piece that had resonated around them as her finger slipped. He clicked his tongue, biting the back of her shoulder before his fingers wrapped themselves around her hair, tugging her head back at once. The position brought his lips to her ear once more and 'tsk'ed softly.

"Number one," he counted, marking her first mistake.

His fingers slipped around her hips, moving to unsnap and unzip her jeans slowly. He pulled them open with long, skilled fingers and then slipped his hand inside, expecting to feel lace or cotton - something, but found nothing. He growled as the realization hit him and he wasn't sure whether to punish her for it or reward her. Minx - had she planned on teasing him before he had decided to?

He slid a single finger against her wet slit, barely brushing the moist skin as his lips hovered just out of reach on her neck. Truth be told, he was aching to plunge deep inside her, to ravish her neck the way only he could; punishing her was a punishment to him in itself but he knew the outcome would be well worth it. His finger slid down, delving deep inside her slowly, inch by slow inch, and once it was fully buried inside of her, he ground the heel of his hand into her clit - then just as suddenly, his hand was gone and his lips were back at her ear.

"Play."

**Bella:**

Bella growled as Edward's fingers threaded through her hair before he pulled her head back sharply. If she had been human, he would have ripped the hair from her scalp but now the motion tugged at her gently, erotically. Her lips parted as she moaned softly while he hissed in her ear, informing her that she had made her first mistake. She knew there would be more. She felt a fresh surge of wetness between her thighs, excitement building within her as she wondered how he would punish her.

Bella shifted slightly in her seat, leaning backwards and pressing her body against Edward, allowing him easier access to the zip of her jeans. She moaned softly as his hand slipped beneath the open denim. He paused momentarily, his breathing against her neck becoming more and more labored as he came to terms with the fact that she was bare for him.

His breath was incredibly warm against her neck, causing the miniscule hairs on the back of her neck to stand to attention for him. His lips were so close. So close.

Ever so slowly he slid his finger along her wet sex and she sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes were covered but that didn't stop her from closing her eyes and dropping her head backwards. He teasingly entered his finger into her, bit by bit before he roughly caressed her needy clit. And then suddenly he was gone. Her breathing was heavy and her non existent heartbeat thundered in her ears.

Edward commanded her to play once more as she cried out for him. "Edward, please!" She begged loudly. She had never intended to say the words and knew this was another infraction against her but she needed him so badly. She had never wanted him more than she did in this moment, not even when she had been human and he had spurned all of her sexual advances.

**Edward:**

Edward stood behind her, arms at his sides, hands clenched into tight fists to keep himself from pinning her down on the piano. But as she cried out for him, a violent shudder ran through him as his eyes fell shut, opening to a new onyx color as he spun her around suddenly, pushing her back into the piano as odd notes clanged. The sound was heard again as he leaned close, his hands coming down on the keys carelessly, leaning over her body to breathe against her ear, his body almost touching hers - almost.

"You're not a very good listener, are you, Isabella?" he whispered, his voice husky, and laced with hunger, "I believe I said no talking."

He pulled away, leaving her quivering against the piano, admiring her perfect body in front of him, almost on display. He swallowed thickly and reached around her, careful not to touch her or alert her to his presence so close until he grabbed the clasps of her bra and ripped it loose, pulling that tattered remains off her delicate figure and tossing it aside. He stood back and admired her once more, the way her full round breasts rose and fell with each unnecessary breath she took.

He reached for her hands, his fingers closing around her once delicate wrists before pulling her arms back behind her, crossing her hands at her wrists. His lips ghosted over hers, before moving along her jaw line.

"Keep your hands here, baby," he murmured, giving her wrists a light squeeze before dragging his fingers away, grasping her sides with feather light touches.

His lips kissed at her neck, firmer now as he allowed both, her and himself this pleasure as his hands closed over her bare breasts, squeezing slowly as his palms rubbed against her erect nipples. His hands slowly slid down her body as his mouth caressed across her collarbone, nipping at it as his hands slid under her, grasping her ass to grind her hot centre into his hard stomach as his mouth descended onto her left nipple, teeth closing around it to give it a light tug.

**Bella:**

Bella gasped as Edward spun her around quickly, if she had still been human she would have most likely fallen off of the stool from dizziness, this was now near impossible for her but the sudden change to her equilibrium still shocked her. Edward pushed her roughly back against the piano, and haphazard noises filled the air around them as her quaking body collided with the keys. Her breathing was heavy now, although completely unnecessary.

She couldn't see Edward but she could feel that his body was incredibly close to hers, the strange draw she had felt to him when she was human still remained, it was almost like a rope was ties to each of their un-beating hearts, joining them together, pulling them toward each other. Her skin tingled at his close proximity. And then his mouth was by her ear, his warm breath rushing past as he whispered in her ear.

_Isabella._

Dear God, he had used her name again and it sent a fresh wave of arousal through her. She let out a small whimper and chewed against her lower lip. Her senses were attuned to Edward completely now, she knew he was still close but was confused as to why she could hear no movement. She shuddered as her bra was quickly removed from her body. She could hear the item sail through the air before landing with a soft thump on the floor to her right.

Edward's strong hands pulled her arms behind her back, restraining her at the wrists. He commanded her to keep them there and she nodded softly. She wondered if she had let her shield down and allowed him to hear her thoughts as she had just been thinking how she wanted to run her hands through his hair, to touch his sculpted chest. She was sure she had not given him a sneak peak into her mind. The two were so attuned to each other she wouldn't be surprised if he just knew what she was thinking.

Edward released his grip on her but the feel of his touch still lingered on her skin, it felt like his hands were still there pinning her arms behind her back. She shivered and a growl erupted from deep within her as his skilled hands massaged her breasts. She arched her back further, pressing herself into him and then his touch was gone, and his hands were skimming gently down her sides. His lips ghosted over hers for a moment, his hands gripped her ass and he pulled her against him, her hot sex grinding against his stone stomach.

"Hmmm." She moaned, biting her lip once more as her head fell back.

She could feel Edward's breath on the skin of her chest and cried out as his lips covered her erect nipple, his teeth gripping her taut bud as he tugged gently. Her hands twitched as she fought the urge to reach out and touch him.

**Edward:**

Bella's cries were tugging insistently at his control and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to tease her before giving into his own lust. He felt the twitch of her hands against his as he gripped her ass tighter, grinding her roughly against his stomach, his teeth tightening around her nipple, a warning growl escaping his throat. He released it slowly, kissing down her quivering stomach, his hands easing down her legs, spreading her thighs to press his mouth directly over the bundle of nerves resting underneath her jeans, his tongue snaking out to press had into the denim material. His eyes closed as his mouth opened, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her arousal, his fingers tightening around her thighs as he growled again.

He pulled back suddenly, opening his darkened eyes to look at her face as he licked a slow line up from her bellybutton, through the valley between her breasts, to her neck, nipping at her skin as his hands settled on her hips as he rose to his feet. He wrapped a foot around a leg of the piano bench and yanked it out from underneath her, catching her immediately and slamming her on top of the piano with what sounded like a feral sound deep in his chest. His hands gripped both sides of her open jeans, tearing at them as if they were fine sheets of tissue paper, raising a hand to press it into her chest, flattening her on the surface of the piano before bending slightly to bury his mouth against her wet heat.

His hands slid down to her wrists, holding them to the sides and pressing them there in a warning to keep them there, his eyes meeting hers with a warning command. His hands then slid to her hips, before moving to her quivering thighs, spreading them slowly as his tongue pressed deep into her, moaning loudly as her taste assaulted his senses, intoxicating him further as he hungrily explored her.

"Tell me when you're close," he growled, pulling his mouth for a second to utter the words before he was back to it.

One of his hands released her thigh, and rested itself on her lower abdomen, splayed out against her pale skin, his thumb directly over her clit as he rubbed slow, hard circles around it. He was eager to bring her to the edge, but he had no intention of letting her fall over it just yet.

**Bella:**

Bella moaned softly as Edward released her taut bud from the warmth of his mouth, the loss of contact driving her insane. His lips pressed to her near fevered skin, trailing down her stomach, her muscles shuddering beneath his perfectly sculpted lips. Inside her mind she was chanting to herself, repeating over and over that she needed to keep her hands held firmly behind her back. All she wanted, desperately wanted, was the run her hands through his messy hair, grip his soft locks tightly and press his face against hers but she knew that this game would last longer if she broke another of his rules and the pleasure building within her was almost too much to bear, she couldn't stand to prolong her release any longer.

His strong hands trailed down her legs, gripping her denim clad thighs softly as he moved them apart. In her minds eye she pictured him kneeling in front of her, his darkened eyes flicking up, settling his gaze on her parted lips. She swallowed hard and tried to fight back the moan the images were trying to emit from her. Bella gasped sharply and jumped as she felt Edward's hardened tongue pressing against her, her muscles quivered as she tried to close her legs, needing to rub them together to gain the much needed friction, but Edward's hands gripped her tighter and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Bella almost cried out once more as Edward's presence left her once more. She focused her mind on keeping her hands still, her mouth shut and her breathing under control. However, she couldn't help but sigh softly as she felt his glorious tongue press barely above of her bellybutton and trail slowly up the centre of her body, between her cleavage and up to her neck, where he bit and suckled at her skin. His hands found purchase on her hips and she reveled in the pleasure his grip had on her.

"Oh!" She cried out, unable to stop herself as the stool she had been occupying was suddenly ripped from under her and she began to fall, caught once more by her ever loving husband. He was well practiced at catching her after the her incredibly clumsy human years and Bella couldn't help but smile and close her eyes behind the blindfold, being reassured once more that he was hers forever and he would always be there to catch her, literally and figuratively.

This entire thought process lasted less than a second and the next thing Bella knew, she was being crashed down on the top of the piano another soft gasp escaping her lips. She licked her lips as she heard the growl which erupted from her love, the sound making it's way straight to her throbbing clit. She needed him and soon or else she would have to end this little game and take matters into her own hands.

Edward's nimble fingers tore at the fabric covering her shapely legs and Bella found herself bare to him, her dead heart almost beating wildly in her chest. She gasped loudly as his mouth descended onto her most needed area, before his hands pinned hers once more to the side and he warned her again to keep them still. His breath fanned across her clit, sending a surge of pleasure ripping through her body.

His hands slid along her legs, stopping at her thighs as he spread them further, granting him more access to her. He moved a hand to her lower abdomen, spreading his fingers across her skin and holding her down as he tongue plunged into her and she tried and failed to move her body against him, his strength holding her in place. His thumb found her throbbing clit as he rubbed hard circles against the bundle of nerves.

Bella bit her lip, desperate to hold her impending orgasm at bay. Edward's tongue was magic against her heated flesh and she wanted this feeling to last for as long as possible, but already she was feeling the coil tighten familiarly within her stomach and she knew that she would not hold out for much longer.

Edward had told her that she could tell him when she was close and so she took this moment to vocalize her pleasure, knowing that the tones of her excitement would in turn excite him. Her lover enjoyed nothing more than pleasuring his wife and Bella knew this, using it to her advantage.

"Oh! Edward!" She cried out, trying desperately to buck her hips against his willing mouth. "So... So... Close, Baby!" She groaned, her arms twitching as she fought with herself to fist her hands into his hair. "Please, Baby!" She screamed. "Please... I need... to come."

**Edward:**

Edward couldn't stop the grin from tugging at her lips as he looked up to her face, his mouth buried against her centre. He himself was almost writhing with pleasure at the taste of her, his thumb still working her clit. He could tell she was close from the way her body was responding to him. The trembling under his mouth and hand, the way she bit her lip - her loud cries were only a confirmation to what he already knew. He could feel her abdomen tightening under his hand, watching the reactions of her body as his tongue dipped as deep as he could inside her, relishing for that moment when he'd be flooded with her taste.

As soon as her cries reached his ears, he felt something snap within him. He needed her, needed to be inside her, to feel her surrounding and engulfing him completely. His track pants were shredded and he crawled over her so quickly she wouldn't have even had time to blink. "I need you," he growled, and in one hard thrust, he was inside of her, groaning into her neck. "Come, now," he growled, knowing she was on the brink of an orgasm.

Their bodies were pressed flushed against each other, and he felt the piano tremble under them but he didn't care. He pulled his hips back, and drove into her again, feeling the legs of the piano tremble once more before it collapsed beneath them but he didn't care. All he cared about in that moment was Bella and how perfect her body felt wrapped around him.

Their hips moved in a hard, perfect dance and he slid one hand along her face, ripping the blindfold from her eyes and crushing his lips against hers. His hand slid into her messy long hair, wrapping his fist around it to hold her in place as he drove into her again and again, grunting and growling against her perfectly pouty lips.

"God, I love you," he groaned, nipping at her bottom lip before burying his face in her neck as his body shuddered in pleasure.

**Bella:**

Bella's muscles tightened throughout her body and the coil deep within her stomach wound itself so tight, she knew that if Edward did not stop soon, she would not be able to hold off her orgasm. She fought against Edward's strength as her body tried and failed to writhe against him, pushing her hot, wet core further into his touch.

The beauty of having her eyesight taken from her was that every touch and every sound made the feelings within her grow tenfold. It was sensory overload and she would soon come undone. She heard the unmistakable sound of Edward's pants being torn from his body and the electricity that always flowed between them when they were in close proximity, crackled and flared and even though Edward's body was not touching hers, she knew that he was hovering above her. His mouth had only left her body less than a second ago, but already she felt empty.

Her breathing was coming hard and fast, she needed him so badly and she was not beneath begging for it. She opened her mouth to plead with him to take her now, before she lost her mind but before a sound could leave her lips, Edward's rock hard shaft was inside her. She felt her walls stretch to accommodate him and the feeling of being filled by him so completely placed her right back on that ledge, ready to fall at any moment. His face was pressed against her neck, she could feel his lips parted as he panted against her skin, his tone of authority ordered her to find her release and that was all it took for her to come around his cock.

She cried out his name as her body shook with the pleasure of her orgasm. The best orgasm she had ever experienced, of that she was sure. The anticipation and the teasing had been well worth this experience.

Edward pressed every inch of his body against her as she came down from her high, still shaking beneath him. She didn't care if the game was still in play, she had to touch him, she just had to. She raised her arms and slung one over his shoulder, raking her nails down his spine and cupping his ass cheeks as he continued to withdraw from her body and plunge hard and fast back inside of her while her other hand clutched at his shoulder.

Light flooded her sight as the blindfold was ripped from her, before her eyes even had time to focus on her loving husband, his lips were upon hers, kissing her with everything he had. He gripped her hair in his fist as he continued to drive his hard body into hers. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together, that his pelvis stimulated her bundle of nerves bringing her right back to the edge of orgasm, only this time she wasn't going alone, she'd take Edward right along with her.

This round of their love making may not have been their usual sweet and tender kind, it was hard and fast. Bella knew that it would not last long but she was ok with that. The build up to the actual event had secured the fact that the intimacy they were sharing would be some of the best they would ever have.

Edward moaned and groaned against her lips, they were no longer kissing but their mouths were practically still together. "Oh God! I love you too, so, so much Edward!" Bella moaned back as she felt her inner muscles begin to twitch, she needed to come again and she was positive that Edward did too. The sounds he was making, assured her of that. "Please Edward!" She groaned, her voice reaching a higher pitch as her body begged for its release. "Come with me, please, please... I can't hold on. I love you." She cried.

**Edward:**

Edward groaned loudly as he felt Bella tighten around him like a vice, pulling him even further into him. He relished in the feeling, shuddering above her once more before continuing his movements. He was all for teasing her but enough had been enough. He was done with the game, he just wanted her.

His body arched as her nails ran down his spine and he growled loudly, pressing into her harder. It took every ounce of control and restraint not to fall over the edge with her and he pulled her even closer to his quaking body. He loved the way her delicate hands gripped at his unruly hair, making him moan against her delectable mouth. He could spend the rest of his eternity doing just that and he planned to.

He could tell by the reactions of her body and the way she tightened around him that she was close, and so was he. The teasing he'd put her through had been just as effective on him as it had been to her. He released her hair, his hands touching any part of her body he could reach, his senses overwhelmed by the writhing beauty beneath him all but screaming his name.

"Let go," he moan, punctuating his words with two deep thrusts, feeling her unraveling underneath him. He growled her name loudly, pressing his face into her neck as he fell over the edge, his own body writhing over hers as he almost crushed her body to his, reveling in the sensation of her body against his. He would never get over how perfectly they fit together, like two puzzle pieces.

Edward let out a soft breath and peppered kisses along the slope of her neck, his hands that were just groping eagerly moments ago now caressing tenderly. "I love you," he whispered against, kissing the spot below her neck. He wrapped his arms fully around her, getting onto his feet and easily cradling her lithe body against his, stepping over the wreckage that was now his piano and made his way upstairs slowly.

With every step, he continued kissing any part of her skin he could reach, finally reaching their bed where he crawled on, laying with her. He held her close to his body, pulling his head back to look into her eyes, raising a hand to caress her face and leaning in to press a much softer and loving kiss, unlike the one he'd given her earlier. His kisses peppered all over her beautiful face before pulling her close, enjoying the silence with her, enjoying her presence.

**Bella:**

"Edward!" Bella screamed as her body convulsed almost violently under the weight of her husband. He thrust sharply into her twice more as her tightened muscles milked his cock and she felt his cool venom explode from within him and groaned at the sensation, little tremors of her waning orgasm still shuddering through her, spasmodically. "Fuck, Baby... Fuck, so good." Bella moaned, her eyes cinched closed as she reveled in the after glow of their amazing love making. Bella rarely swore, she felt there was no need for such vulgarity, but on rare occasions, like this one, she deemed it completely necessary. How else could she emphasize to Edward how much she loved him, lived for him, and worshipped him?

Of course she could flip them over and ride him into oblivion, but for some reason she thought it might be too soon for another round. Vampires had an amazing recovery time but never had their relations been so intense before.

Bella sighed with happiness as Edward began to pepper her face and neck with loving and tender kisses, his perfectly sculpted lips brushing lightly over her skin, skin which not even a year ago, would have been flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat right now. Her heart would be beating madly in her chest, desperately trying to escape the confines of her sternum. Also, her breathing would be extremely labored as she tried to calm her body, not that it wasn't now but since being turned it was hardly necessary to breathe now, more like an old habit.

Edward wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her up against his hard body; she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned softly as their naked lower halves came into contact once more. She buried her head in the crook of his neck ad returned the favor by running her lips around his neck before gently nipping at his skin and soothing the bites with a sensual lick of her tongue.

Her lips travelled higher up as she kissed behind his ear, then ran her tongue along the shell of his ear. "I love you, Edward. So much it hurts... It really hurts when we're not..." Bella pushed her face further into his neck as she tried to hide her face from him. Had she been human Bella right now, her cheeks would be flushed a warm red with her embarrassment. "Connected." She whispered, so quietly, that had her mouth not been so close to his ear, he would never have heard her.

His lips assaulted her skin with every step he took up the stairs; he lay her gently on their marital bed then crawled up beside her. They lay on their sides facing each other and Edward brought his hand up to gently caress Bella's cheek. She hummed in appreciation and closed her eyes, moaning softly as Edwards's lips brushed hers in a gentle and sweet kiss. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue slipped inside for a moment dancing with hers until he pulled away and stared into her eyes.

Bella could see his love for her in his eyes and her eternal love for him, reflected there too. She smiled at him softly and he pulled her close, holding her tightly. She rested her head on his chest, feeling him rest his chin on the top of her head. Bella closed her eyes again, her hand tracing patterns on his chest as she hitched her leg over Edward's hip in an effort to get closer to him. She could never quite succeed though.

**Edward:**

Edward groaned softly against her skin as Bella buried her head in the crook of his neck, holding his wife even closer to him as she placed soft nips upon his skin, shivering as her warm, wet tongue passed along his flesh. His hands slowly slid down to her thighs, caressing her soft skin, knowing she was strong enough to hold herself up against him.

Her trembled again as her soft lips caressed the skin behind his ear, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of her tongue teasing his ear. "I know," he whispered - he knew the feeling. He held her tighter as she hid her face in his neck, smiling warmly even thought she couldn't see it. "But you don't have to hurt like that anymore, baby. I'm yours, forever," he murmured back.

Once in their bed, he smiled at her as the soft sound escaped her perfect lips - her knew her every sound, every smile, every look; he had memorized it all. It was the only thing that kept him sane in those moments he spent away from her. His fingers slid past her ear and into her soft, long hair, running down the length of it, his fingertips trailing down her spine as they kissed.

Edward loved the smile that shone on her lips; it lit up her entire world instantly - that was all it took, a smile from his beautiful wife, a touch, a look. He chuckled internally as he pulled her against his body, holding her as close as he possibly could - if someone had told him he would've found a love like this years ago, he would've never believed it. But now... now he could imagine living without it. The very thought made him crazy. No, his family was everything to him. The one thing he loved and cared for as much as he did Bella was their daughter, Renesmee. The little miracle some higher power thought he deserved. The one thing that tortured him the most about turning Bella had been taking her motherhood away, seeing what it had done to his sister, Rosalie. But he knew the situation was different. Bella had never wanted children until it happened - until he had tried to insist getting rid of it.

He shuddered lightly at the thought and pulled his wife closer, running a hand down her body to hook under her thigh, helping her move closer to him as he kissed her head. He caressed her thigh for a moment before sliding his hand up her body again, his fingers caressing her side before rising to her hair, his long fingers stroking her silky locks. "The sun's coming up. What time are we supposed to go get Renesmee?" he asked quietly, knowing she had spent the night at Jacob's girlfriend's house.

**Bella:**

Bella shivered as Edward's hand ran up and down her thigh, her leg was hitched over his waist, bringing their bodies into direct contact. His hand slowly travelled the length of her naked body before tangling in her long hair. She placed her hand on his waist, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin before slowly trailing up his body; she wrapped her fist in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, moving her head to the side as she kissed him deeper, moaning softly into his mouth. She giggled as she felt him grow against her stomach.

"We have a few more minutes." Bella smiled as she tightened her legs around Edward, using her diminishing new born strength to roll Edward onto his back, her thighs straddling his waist. She placed her hands on his chest as she sat up, staring down at him. "I want to give you something first." She whispered sexily, shuffling her body backward, until she was kneeling between his legs. She reached her hand out and gently gripped his growing length, smoothly running her hand from hilt to tip. She watched in delight as Edward moaned and shifted his hips, his eyes closing with pleasure.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered as she lowered herself to him, kissing the head of his cock and tasting his pre cum on her lips. "Mmmm." She hummed before slipping her lips over his tip, tucking her razor sharp teeth, safely behind her lips. She raked the nails of her right hand down his chest as her left hand softly ran up the inside of his thigh, gently cupping his balls as she massaged him.

Bella took him deep into her mouth, using her flattened tongue against his vein as she pulled him back out. She smiled at him, watching him through her lashes. "I love you in my mouth." Bella moaned, slipping him back inside her warm mouth and taking him all the way in, she relaxed her throat muscles, swallowing around him. An added benefit of being a vampire was that she had no gag reflex, after all, there was nothing to expel from her body anymore, allowing her to take her husband in fully until her nose met with the soft curls at his pelvis. Bella tightened her throat muscles and smiled against Edward as a stream of profanities left his mouth, his hips bucking. Bella doubled her attentions on him, pulling him out and swirling her tongue around his leaking head. She took him in once more, sucking him hard, twice before he came down her throat.

Bella moaned at the taste, continuing to suck Edward, softly, cleaning himself from his now flaccid cock before she released him with a satisfied pop. She smiled as she crawled up his body, giggling softly at his stunned expression. She pressed her lips softly to his and rested her on his chest for a moment, placing soft kisses across the muscles of his chest. "I love you, Edward," Bella whispered, before reluctantly climbing off of her naked husband. "I'm going to shower and then we'll go and get our daughter." Bella smiled as she hurried off to the bathroom to shower.

**Edward:**

Edward smiled down at Bella as her soft hand moved along his body, and as her delicate fingers wrapped around his hair, his eyes closed, their lips meeting. His own fingers wrapped in her hair, moaning softly as she deepened the kiss, unable to stop the natural reaction his body often had on her touch. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip when she giggled, "Tease," he murmured, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

He grunted softly as he suddenly found himself on his back, staring up at his beautiful, sexy wife with the crooked grin she loved so much. He trembled as she spoke, her tone of voice doing nothing to stifle his growing erection. He hissed in anticipation as she slid down his body, settling between his legs, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as her warm hand enveloped his length in her soft grip.

"Mmm, I love you, too..." he groaned, his fingers slipping into her hair, his hips bucking reflexively against her teasing lips. Another groan pushed past his lips, his fingers curling around her soft hair as her lips opened, taking him fully into her warm mouth. His hips bucked again as her nails dragged down his chest, hissing loudly as her other hand slid up his thigh, her soft hand palming him. His fingers slowly stroked her hair, his eyes still closed he whispered words of encouragement to her.

He cursed under his breath as she took him deeper, the feel of her tongue caressing his length making him tremble with pleasure. He forced his eyes open, looking down at her as she pulled her perfect mouth back. He groaned softly at her words, his darkened eyes fluttering as her mouth engulfed him completely. "And I love your mouth on me.." he moaned, his hips bucking again, his fingers fisting in her hair as he cursed loudly, his body shaking as he fought back his orgasm. "Bella," he groaned as his body tightened and he exploded into her mouth.

His fingers slowly unwound from Bella's hair, soft whimpers escaping his lips as her mouth continued to tend to his now sensitive length, his eyes opening as she started to crawl up his body. Edward wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back as she kissed along his chest. "I love you, too," he whispered back to her, dipping his head to brush his lips against her neck, holding her tighter before releasing her. He nodded to her and smiled again, watching her scurry off into the en suite bathroom, moments later hearing the shower turn on. He continued to lay there, lifting his hands to run through his hair, looking towards the bathroom. He was half tempted to follow her, but he knew showering would not be their first priority and would most likely end up with them tumbling back into bed in a heated mess.

Edward chuckled to himself and shook his head, getting up and grabbing a change of clothes before quickly retreating to the other bathroom. He took advantage of his speed and showered quickly, dressing in a pair of dark jeans, a T-shirt, and a short sleeve button up, leaving it open before moving back into the bedroom, pulling a pair of sneakers on. He could still hear the shower running, so he took the chance to run downstairs, making quick work of the broken piano in the middle of their living room, unable to wipe the smirk off his face while doing so. He quickly flew back upstairs, hearing the shower turn off and he grabbed Bella's favorite fluffy towel from the linen closet, slipping silently into the bathroom, holding the towel open as she opened the shower door.

"My love," he smiled.

**Bella:**

Bella smiled as she sauntered naked into the bathroom, she looked over her shoulder as she reached the doorway, smiling at Edward, laying in all of his naked glory upon the bed, his chest rising slowly, his arm draped across his eyes. She felt her heart swell as she took in her lover, her husband, her mate... her life. _An eternal existence with this beautiful man, will never be long enough,_ Bella thought as she stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her with a soft click.

She stepped into the shower, turning the heat on full, the temperature of the water would do her no harm, but if she stood under it's scorching spray for long enough, it would heat her skin to an almost human level, reminding Bella of her past. She was happy with the woman she was today, she loved her life, her husband, her daughter, her family but she never wanted to forget who she had been. She wanted to always remember Isabella Marie Swan, she may be a Cullen now, but she would forever hold the memories of bumbling, clumsy Bella.

Bella smiled as she heard Edward rise from the bed, she wondered for a moment if he would come and join her in the shower. She had almost invited him before, but bit her tongue, figuratively speaking. Had she encouraged Edward to join her while she cleaned the traces of their love making from her body, then there would be no hope in them getting to Renesmee any time soon. There would most likely be shower sex, then maybe some bathroom counter sex as they tried and failed to focus on drying themselves. They'd probably stumble into the bedroom together, lips locked, arms and legs a tangled mess as they collapsed down onto the bed for another round of amazing bed sex.

Bella giggled as she heard the unmistakable sounds of Edward turning on the shower in the guest room. It would appear that her husband was thinking along the same lines that she was. Bella smiled internally to herself, pleased in the knowledge that Edward didn't trust himself to be naked around her, it felt good to know that even though they were both highly sated, he would still want her more and more.

Edward's shower turned off and Bella laughed softly, she was confused as to why he would have taken such a quick shower, maybe he really did want to get clothed as soon as possible to reduce the temptation. She listened, while washing her body, to Edward dress quickly in their bedroom, before he raced, at vampire speed, down the stairs. Bella moved her body further under the spray of water, allowing the cascading liquid to wash the soap and Edward from her body. She laughed heartily, hearing him clearing away the wreckage which was once his baby grand. She decided that as soon as she was able to, she would order him a new piano and have it delivered as soon as possible. Edward without music as an outlet, for a long period of time, was not someone that Bella wished to re-acquaint herself with. No amount of sex could cheer up that Edward. Bella had learnt that the hard way when they first moved into the cottage and Edward's piano was still at the Cullen Mansion.

After three weeks of Edward moping around the cottage, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumped, Bella had had enough and she telephoned Carlisle, begging him to send Emmett and Jasper over with the piano. The smile that lit up Edward's face when his brothers arrived with his blessed piano was laughable. Seriously, you would have thought it was his first born child.

Bella brought herself out of her musings and shut off the shower, she opened the glass door and stepped out into the frigid air of the bathroom, gasping as she saw her man standing there, waiting for her with her favorite fluffy towel opened for her to step into. "You scared me." She whispered with a smile as she stepped into his embrace and let him wrap the towel around her body. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts; she hadn't even noticed Edward enter the room.

"I love you." She smiled, kissing his cheek softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and walked her back into their bedroom. Bella giggled as Edward sat himself on the edge of the bed, pulling her to stand between his parted knees as he gently began to rub the towel over her marble skin, drying her off. He sensually kissed every inch of her skin he revealed before spinning her around and tapping her behind, ordering her to get dressed. Bella giggled softly and made her way into her closet. She opened up her underwear drawer, looking through until she found what she wanted. She pulled out her midnight blue, lacy bra and matching thong then turned to the hanging rail as she selected a pair of extremely skinny jeans and a black satin blouse.

She made her way back into the bedroom, still naked, her arms full of clothes. She stepped toward Edward and dropped the clothing on the bed beside him, picking up her thong, she slipped her legs inside and shimmied the material up her slender thighs, giggling softly as Edward's eyes blackened, watching her breasts bounce with her movement. She reached for her bra next, slipping her arms in and arranging the cups over her breasts. She used her arms to hold the bra in place as she turned to Edward, looking over her shoulder at him, with a coy expression on her face.

Edward took the hint and stood behind her, taking the ends and clasping the material together. He ran his hands down her spine, causing her to shiver and Bella had to step away and discontinue teasing her husband or they really would never leave. Bella dressed herself in her jeans and blouse before heading over to her shoe box and pulling out some knee high black, heeled boots. She zipped them up, tucking her jeans inside and stood before Edward, twirling for him.

"Am I acceptable, my Love?" She giggled before leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and peppering soft kisses all over his face, before taking his lips with hers and kissing him softly.

**Edward:**

Edward sat after helping Bella with the clasp of her bra, a smirk on his face as he watched his wife continue to dress herself. He loved watching her and could quite possibly do it for the rest of his existence. He smiled as she twirled for him and stood in time for her to jump into his arms. He chuckled, settling his hands under her perfect bottom as he held her against him.

"Presentable? You look stunning as always, love," he murmured against her lips. He pulled her closer still, feeling her legs wrap even tighter around his waist and he deepened the kiss - two could play the teasing game. His hands squeezed her ass teasingly, sliding his hands down to cup the back of her thighs, knowing she was strong enough to stay wrapped around him with her legs alone. He smirked against her mouth as his fingertips brushed along her center through the rough denim she wore, using enough pressure to make her squirm.

"Two can tease, baby," he whispered. And just like that, he pried her legs from his waist and set her down, kissing the corner of her lips before his mouth moved over her ear. "Stay out of the kitchen unless you're ready to face the heat."

Holding back a chuckle, he grabbed her arms, tossing her over his back and running down the stairs, enjoying the squeal of laughter that escaped her. He stopped at the Volvo and let her down, grinning at her as he opened the passenger door, gracing her lips with a kiss before closing her door once she was safely tucked inside. He moved in a blur to the other side of the car and slipped in.

Soon, they were doing the road, Edward driving at his usual ungodly speed as his free hand held Bella's. He snuck glances at her every so often, admiring her beauty from his seat. He would always be in awe of his wife, for she was the most beautiful creature that had ever graced his life.

**A/N: **So we hope that you enjoyed that (fans self) we think it's pretty hot! Leave us a review and let us know what you thought. Much love.

Follow us on twitter:

**(at)fallanydeeper**

**(at)LunaVengeance**


End file.
